Lilith (Tenshi)
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu) was a Tenshi of Tougenkyou and the lover of Fallen Tenshi God-King Lucifer, serving as his only concubine in the Tenshi Court. With Lucifer, Lilith secretly gave birth to one daughter named Shiawase. Unknown to everyone, Lilith was one of many false identities used by the evil Tenjin The Outsider in his quest to destroy to Tougenkyou, and in actuality served as his female form in and outside of the Amenokai. Lilith was infamously known in Tougenkyou History as the individual partially responsible for Lucifer's fall from grace and was typically cited as the de-facto perpetrator of the disastrous Tougenkyou War. Despite being one of the most wanted individuals in Tougenkyou, Lilith consistently evaded capture and escaped to parts unknown. Unbeknownst to Michael and Yuu Hoshiko, Lilith "killed" her identity and resumed life as The Outsider. Appearance Personality Background History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: Lilith's Tenryoku Level purportedly rivaled that of the Twin Tenshi God-Kings, Michael and Lucifer. Her true power remained to be seen since Lilith never fully revealed the true extent of her power and abilities. *'Masterful Tenryoku Control': Memoria Inbuo (貰い物記憶 (メモリア インブオ); Memoria Inbuo; Latin for "Memory Inculcate", Japanese for "Gifted Memory"): As a Tenshi, Lilith possessed the ability to manipulate an individual's memory and possibly dominate weaker-willed beings to do her bidding. *'Pergitis Obtinendam' (領土 (パエルジティス オブティネンダム);'' Latin and Japanese for "Possession"): an advancement of Memoria Inbuo which deals with the complete control of weaker-willed individuals through subtle manipulation or seduction, often-times over days, weeks, months or even years. Lilith utilized this advanced technique of Memoria Inbuo to subtly convince Lucifer to betray Michael and his mother, The One, by bringing out his innate desires. It was widely believed that her immense skill with Pergitis Obtinendam was what caused half of the Heavenly Host to defect to Lucifer. '''High Intellect': Other than her vast Tenryoku reserves, Lilith's most prominent trait was her high intellect. Lilith considered her intellect to be as dangerous as a weapon, and regularly used it to bring opponents down to their knees without lifting a finger. *'Master Manipulator': Lilith had revealed herself to be extremely cunning and crafty since her seduction of the Tenshi God-King Lucifer. Aware of her immense beauty, Lilith used it to her advantage to gain favors and prestige. In addition, she deceived many onlookers by appearing relatively frail and non-threatening despite being incredibly dangerous. Oftentimes, she used her beauty and intelligence to convince others to do her bidding and to obtain confidential information regarding the highest political echelons of Tougenkyou. Despite Lilith's status as a mere concubine, she wielded a considerable amount of influence in Tougenkyou, especially within the Tenshi Homeland of Skyfel as she was the Matron of numerous organizations. She commanded the loyalty of hundreds of fanatical followers, having brainwashed them to be completely subservient to her whims. Her skill as a manipulator was evident when she managed to convince Lucifer to rebel against The One and his brother Michael in a bid to usurp the throne of Tougenkyou and become a "True God". Enhanced Strength: Underneath Lilith's seemingly frail exterior, was a woman with immense strength. She was able to easily subdue and kill a squad of Michael's Tenshi Honour Guard during the Tougenkyou War. Enhanced Durability: Notes Trivia *Lilith's daughter, Shiawase, looked almost exactly like her. As a result, Shiawase was often mistaken as Lilith upon reaching adulthood. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:Shiawase_Dian.png References Literature References